


A Short Interlude

by mallyns, viciouswishes



Series: Where You Look Down, I've Walked Before [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Summary: Set after You Were My Only Home, Angel misses Wesley and Connor while they're in England. Mostly porn fluff.





	A Short Interlude

Sitting at Wesley's desk, Angel twirled his pencil. He kept looking at the clock, still daylight and not 2 p.m. yet. When Wesley and Connor were supposed to be back from their trip to England. He tried not to miss them so much, knowing how much the trips meant to Wesley and his mother. He wasn't sure how much two-year-old Connor gained from the experience besides new toys from his grandma. 

But they'd been gone for two weeks. 

Ten more minutes. 

He'd shuffled Cordelia, Gunn, and Fred from the office early, wanting to be alone with his lover and son. Maybe he was selfish. Wesley would probably want to work despite jetlag; Angel smiled, imaging himself dragging Wesley away from his work. 

He straightened up the desk and headed out into the main lobby, trying not to count the seconds. 

Wesley pulled into his parking space and closed his eyes, giving a small sigh of relief now that he was home. It wasn't official in his mind until he was in Angel's arms; that was home. He stifled a yawn and opened his eyes to glance at his son who was sleeping in the back seat. He smiled and shut the SUV off, stretching his legs as he went around to the other side to get Connor out. 

Taking the back way into the hotel, Wesley was careful not to wake Connor up. He smiled and rubbed Connor's back while entering the lobby. 

Angel looked up from stacking Cordelia's ever-growing pile of magazines and smiled. The knot of anticipating eased in his stomach. "Welcome home." He moved over to Wesley and Connor, wrapping his arm around Wesley's waist and kissing him. 

Breaking the kiss, Wesley smiled. "I'm very glad to be home." He felt Angel shift to take Connor from his arms. "Don't wake him. It was a long flight and he got airsick." 

"Poor baby," Angel whispered, speaking to both of them. Carefully, he took sleeping Connor into his arms and started up the stairs with Wesley following him. Together they settled Connor down in his bed, and Angel reached to turn on the baby monitor. Thankfully, they had more than one set so they didn't need to dig Wesley's suitcases out of the back of his car. 

Wrapping his arm around Angel's waist, Wesley leaned against his lover's chest. "We missed you." He titled his face into Angel's neck and inhaled his scent. "New cologne?" he mumbled against his lovers' skin. 

"Nope. No cologne in fact." Angel held on tightly to Wesley. "I missed both of you too." He took one more glance at Connor's bed. "Why don't we retire to our room? Unless you're excited about unpacking?" He raised his eyebrow. 

Shaking his head no, Wesley reluctantly pulled away from Angel. He took his lover's hand and walked to their bedroom. "Actually, I'm not. Did I tell you I had to buy another suitcase while I was there just for the toys your son received?" 

He heard the door shut softly behind them. "I figured you could bring in the bags later, if that's all right?" 

"No problem," Angel chuckled, imagining Wesley telling his mother that she didn't need to buy Connor that many toys. He leaned in for another kiss. "How was everything? How are you? Are you hungry? Tired?" he asked between the kisses that he couldn't resist giving Wesley. 

"Fine, fine, yes, and yes." Wesley kneaded Angel's shoulders and kissed him harder. "How are you?" He trailed his mouth over Angel's jaw and nipped gently at his throat. 

Angel gave a slight groan. "Better. Want me to make you a sandwich or something?" 

"Or something." Wesley groped Angel's arse. "Did I tell you how much I missed you? Or perhaps I should show you." Sinking to his knees, Wesley slid his hands around Angel's waist. 

"I like this something." Smiling, Angel watched as Wesley quickly undid the top of his pants. "Miss you too." 

"I can see that," Wesley chuckled softly under his breath. He was always in awe of his feelings about Angel. How each moment apart was unbearable, but yet when they were again united it felt only seconds since they last saw each other. Taking Angel's length in hand, Wesley stroked it gently, whispering softly, "I love you." 

"Love you too." Groaning, Angel rocked his hips. He reached down, his hand running through Wesley's hair. It was soft and a bit longer than before he left. 

Wesley swirled his tongue around the tip of Angel's erection, enjoying the sounds that his lover made. He reached down and gently tugged Angel's balls. When he heard a soft gasp of breath, Wesley stood up and smiled. Cool lips met his own. He moaned softly opening his mouth against the onslaught. Teeth and tongues meshed together, until Wesley stepped backward out of Angel's arms, lightly panting. "Finish getting undress, please." 

Grinning, Angel unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. "Bossy. That's kind of sexy." He pushed down his pants, kicking off his shoes and socks with them. Following Wesley to their bed, he stood at the foot, wrapping his arms back around Wesley. 

"Only kind of sexy? Guess I need to try harder than." Knowing his lover's body as well as his own, Wesley decided the best course of action would be to go straight towards the jugular, literally. He dragged his teeth upwards first, and then down Angel's neck. Laving the marks he left with his tongue. "Get on the bed." 

Climbing in the middle of their bed, Angel laid down on his back with elbows up to watch Wesley. He'd missed this so much, watching his lover. "Going to join me?" he teased. 

"Eventually." Wesley walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. "Let's see if there is. Ah yes, here it is." He pulled out the lubricant and tossed it on the bed. Slowly, knowing his lover's eyes watched his every moved, he began to undress. Stopping with his trousers still on, Wesley ran his hand up the outside of Angel's leg. "You're so perfect." 

"Missed me enough to forget about my flaws." Leaning in, Angel placed a kiss on Wesley's cheek, his mouth moving down to his lover's neck. His tongue tasted the salt and slight musk. 

Wesley groaned softly and closed his eyes. "You never have any flaws in bed. In fact, you happen to be the most generous lover I've ever had." He tipped his head back to give Angel more skin to explore. Concentrating on the movements of his hand, Wesley explored Angel's firm thighs, mapping the feel and texture of Angel's legs, before moving up passed his hips. 

"God, you taste good. Love you," Angel muttered between kisses. His hand traveled down Wesley's back and ran over his cloth-covered ass. The antenna of the baby monitor caught his eye, and he attempted to move enough to reach it with his free hand, remembering that he hadn't turned the one in their bedroom on. 

Wesley broke the kiss and moved out of Angel's reach. With a sigh, he stood up and headed to the bathroom, shutting the door. 

Rolling over, Angel grabbed the monitor and turned it on. Connor's gentle breathing come through, making him smile. He waited for Wesley, leaning against the pillows. Glad to have Wesley home. 

Wesley took deep calming breaths. When he felt that he was calm again, he decided to wash up. Taking his time until he was sure that his inner turmoil and nervousness matched his façade of his calm exterior. Ten minutes past, and then twenty before Wesley felt he was ready to go back to bed. 

Walking out he checked the baby monitor and shut the lights off. The room was enveloped in sweet darkness with only a faint line of sunlight shining from the crack under the drapes. He made a mental note to buy some new curtains. Slipping into bed wearing his boxers, Wesley turned towards Angel and wrapped his arms around him. 

"You feeling okay?" Angel kissed Wesley's cheek. 

"Fine. I'm glad to be home." Wesley shifted under the sheets and pressed closer to Angel. "I missed you so much." He placed light kisses along Angel's smooth chest, fingers pinching his lover's nipples. 

Angel groaned. "Hated sleeping by myself. It's too quiet around here without you and Connor." He rocked his hips slightly against his lover. 

Wesley straddled Angel's hips and tugged his lover's nipples harder "Missed sleeping with you as well." He twisted his hips so that his silk boxers rubbed against Angel's cock. "I want to show you how much I missed you." 

"And how do you purpose we do that." Angel ran his hands over Wesley's shoulders and upper arms, admiring the curve of his muscles. 

"First, I need you to turn over." Wesley moved off of Angel's body. Once his lover was on his stomach, Wesley traced Angel's gryphon tattoo, first with his fingers and then with his tongue. "I don't think I ever commented on this before." 

"No, you haven't. Though I do sometimes feel you tracing it when you think I'm sleeping." Angel closed his eyes and relaxed into Wesley's touch. 

"It suits you. To me it represents everything you are and were. When I was younger, I thought, although briefly, about getting one myself." His fingers trailed along Angel's spine, resting only at the small of his back. 

"What did you think about getting?" Angel felt his lover's hand kneading over his lower back. 

"Different things. Silly things. It's not important now." Letting his hands slid down lower until they rested gently on Angel's arse. Kneeling down on the bed between his lover's legs, Wesley placed small nips on his thighs. Taking a deep breath, Wesley gently brushed Angel's hole with one finger. 

Pushing up, Angel rolled his hips against Wesley's touch. He groaned when he felt his lover's finger, now slick, pressed against him. 

Once his finger was inside Angel, Wesley leaned down and licked around it. He removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue. 

"Oh god." Angel's hands gripped the sheets between them. He resisted the urge to push his hips upwards. 

Wesley felt his stomach clench in desire. Even though he was still nervous about doing this with Angel, he continued. He waggled his tongue, and then slowly withdrew it, licking around the hole and nibbling it with blunt teeth. Pushing his tongue back inside only when Angel muttered something that sounded like 'please.' 

"Need you, Wes." Angel shivered and tensed. His cock ached for release. "Love you." 

Wesley stopped rimming Angel and put more lube on his fingers. "Was I doing that right?" 

Angel chuckled against the pillow. He turned his head to look back at Wesley. "God, yes. Felt wonderful. Don't want you to stop." 

Wesley blushed softly thankful for the cover of darkness. "Oh. Sorry." Easing his fingers into Angel, he slowly stretched him. "Shall I continue?" 

"Yes," Angel groaned. "Fuck me, Wes. Need you. Missed you." He moved himself so he was on his hands and knees. 

Wesley eased his own boxers off and gripped Angel's hips. "Missed you too." With one hand he gripped his cock and slowly entered his lover. He paused for a moment savoring the feeling of being surrounded by Angel. He gasped as he felt Angel clench tightly around his cock. "Love you." 

Angel pushed up against Wesley, begging to start their thrusts. "Love you too." 

Twisting his hips as he pulled out, Wesley slowly eased back into his lover. Leaning over Angel's back, he placed gentle kisses on his shoulders. "Do you remember when we went to England? What we did there?" 

"Everything." Angel met Wesley's thrust. "Were you thinking of repeat performance of something?" 

"Perhaps." Wesley shifted his hips again and smiled when he heard Angel gasp. Instead of keeping his slow pace, Wesley sped up. "What do you think?" 

"What exactly are you thinking?" Angel took deep breaths between the words, groaning at Wesley's cock hitting his prostate. "Since we did make love more than once there." 

"I asked you first." Wesley stopped moving and ran a hand through Angel's hair. He gently tugged and turned Angel's head, kissing him hard. 

"You're the one that's planning the reenactment," Angel muttered between kisses. He felt frustrated with Wesley's stop and go thrusting, and he wondered if something had gone wrong in England. It wouldn’t be the first time that Roger Wyndam-Pryce had left Wesley with a scathing remark that was still heard in L.A. 

Letting go of Angel's hair, Wesley moved back and started to thrust again. "One of the ones I think about often is the airplane. How we made love in the sunshine." He trailed his hand down Angel's spine. 

"That was..." Angel bucked against Wesley, "one of the most amazing experiences of my life. But... No special glass equals me starting on fire." He groaned as Wesley began to stroke his cock. 

"I know; but you can imagine, right?" Wesley closed his eyes. "Maybe you want to tell me what one you remember the most often?" 

"The first time. Beyond anything I'd expected." Angel felt his body tense, nearing orgasm. "Stop." He brought his hand to stave off Wesley's strokes. 

Wesley stopped. "What's wrong?" Panting softly, he pulled out of Angel. 

"Nothing. Just me trying to make everything perfect. Too perfect." Angel rolled to his back and pulled Wesley in, kissing him roughly. "Now where were we?" 

Wesley sighed softly. "I was making love with you. Was I talking too much again?" 

"Just wanting to make my timing perfect. Old fashioned ideals they still use in those romance novels Cordy pretends that she doesn't read." Angel gave Wesley a soft kiss on his lips. "I like it when you talk." 

"Is that all?" Wesley laughed and kissed Angel back. "God, I thought something was really wrong." Reaching down between them, he gripped Angel's cock. "I want you to come first. In fact, I'm planning on having you come many, many times before we both are completely knackered." 

"Letting me in on those plans, probably a good idea." Angel groaned as Wesley's hand worked faster over his cock. 

"I wanted to surprise you." Wesley leaned in and kissed Angel again. Letting his tongue tease his lover's as his thumb gathered a drop of Angel's pre-come. 

Angel shivered, enjoying the soft kisses of his lover. "Love you." He groaned loudly as Wesley shifted his position. 

"Love you too." Wesley fondled Angel's balls with his free hand, tugging at them gently. "Missed you so much," he muttered while kissing down his lover's body. "Need you with me always." 

"God, yes." Bucking roughly against Wesley, Angel came in his lover's hand. 

Wesley groaned and kissed Angel hard. He brought his hands up and pinched Angel's nipples, giving his lover time to recover before continuing. 

Angel kept his eyes closed as Wesley started nipping and licking his neck. His body still buzzed with pleasure. Reaching down, he gripped Wesley's ass with his hand. "You always know what to do." 

"So do you." Wesley moaned and pressed his hips back, rubbing his arse against his lover's hands. "God, Angel." Unable to keep still, he writhed on top of Angel, creating the friction he craved. 

Rolling them over to their sides, Angel smiled. "You're so beautiful." Giving a slight moan, he ran his hand down the side of Wesley's cheek. 

Wesley turned his head and nuzzled Angel's hand. "Shh." He groaned as Angel's lips caressed his neck. His hands slid around Angel's waist. "Have you been taking care of yourself while I have been gone?" 

"If you mean masturbating, of course." Running his tongue over Wesley's neck, Angel slightly bit him when he felt his lover shake. 

"If you keep doing that I may not last." Wesley moaned again and turned around in Angel's arms, reaching towards the nightstand drawer. Frowning, he sat up. "Did you move everything to the trunk?" 

"I was cleaning. Bored, and it was really amazing how much free time I had." Angel watched as Wesley moved to the trunk, trying to guess what his lover would choose. 

Moving back to the bed, Wesley held his hands behind him. "Turn around and place your hand's above your head." After Angel complied, Wesley snapped the cuffs on his lover's wrists. "Have I mentioned how good you look when you're chained up?" He gave Angel's arse a light tap. "I think we should invest in more bondage equipment, don't you?" 

"Sounds like we need to go shopping." Smiling, Angel leaned into Wesley's soft kiss. 

"That could be fun." Wesley picked up the paddle he brought over and lightly tapped Angel with it. "What should we add to the trunk first?" As he talked, Wesley spanked Angel harder with the paddle. 

Angel's body moved forward as the paddle hit his ass. "Maybe replace that flogger that's starting to fall apart for a start." 

Stopping, Wesley looked at the paddle and sighed. Getting up, he tossed it in the trash. "If someone didn't have such a high tolerance for pain, it wouldn't have fallen apart so quickly." Moving back to the bed, he sat next to Angel. "Guess I need to use something else then." Opening the bottle he held in his hands, Wesley let a drop of holy water spill on Angel's shoulder. 

Hissing in pain, Angel jerked roughly on the handcuffs as his hands tried to move to cup his shoulder. The headboard slapped against the wall as Angel released his struggle. "Fuck," he cried out, face vamping, as Wesley let another drop sizzle on his skin. 

Wesley leaned over and whispered in Angel's ear, "Quiet." He nibbled on his lover's earlobe. He moved back and let another drop fall on his lover's skin. "Lovely," he muttered under his breath and kissed down Angel's neck. 

Groaning, Angel fought hard not to speak. Being verbal with one another had always been a huge part of their love making, and on the rare occasion that Wesley asked him to be silent, Angel found it harder and harder not to say anything. He bit his bottom lip, a growl escaping between teeth and lip when holy water hit his lower back. 

Wesley shivered at Angel's growl. "Kneel up." His hand shook when Angel growled again, a bit of holy water spilling from its bottle. "I'm sorry, love. Do you want me to stop?" 

"No." Angel shook his head. His face softened back into its human features. 

Wesley placed the bottle down on the nightstand, making sure to cap it tightly. "As you wish." He picked up a large butt plug and applied it with lube. "Did you use anything from the trunk when I wasn't here?" he asked softly as he slid the plug into Angel's arse. 

Rocking on his knees, Angel let his body adjust to the plug. "No. I was going to, but then started missing you. Everything smells like you. Like us." 

Wesley smiled and reached under Angel, gripping his lover's hard cock. "What would you have used?" He started to stroke it lightly, and then pulled away, positing his body so Angel could look at him and his own hard cock. "If I approve of the item, I may use it on you." Wesley wrapped his hand around his own erection and gave it a quick stroke. "Or if you are really good, I might let you use it on me." 

Angel's tongue slightly ran over his bottom lip, over the congealed blood. His eyes followed his lover's hand, and then looked back to Wesley's face. "Probably the vibrating cock ring." 

Wesley grinned. "That's a good choice. A very good choice." He leaned forward to capture Angel's mouth in a kiss. "Want me to get it, love?" 

"Or you could continue kissing me," Angel muttered between kisses. "And touch me. Yes, touching would be very good." 

"Greedy. Very greedy." Wesley shook his head and got off the bed. He returned with the vibrating cock ring and the key to the handcuffs. "When I unlock you, I want you to turn over; but you can't touch me." 

Nodding, Angel waited until he felt the cuffs slip from his wrists and turned over. Reaching over his head, his hands gripped their headboard; the only sure way he knew that he wouldn't touch Wesley. 

"Very good." Wesley placed the cock ring on the bed next to Angel's pillow, and then placed his head on his lover's stomach. "You're so hard. Poor baby." He moved closer and licked the tip of his lover's erection. "Do you want to use the cock ring on me?" he asked in between licks. 

"God," Angel groaned as Wesley's tongue snaked around his cock. "Yes. Need you, Wes." 

Moving, Wesley quickly applied lubricant on Angel's cock. He straddled his lover's hips. Lowering himself on his lover's erection, Wesley closed his eyes and moaned in delight. He reached out and placed his hands on Angel's chest. "Put it on me." 

Releasing the tight grip he had on the headboard, Angel's arms fell to the side. "You feel good, Wes." He almost came at the warm feeling of being sheathed inside Wesley. His hand fumbled around for the cock ring. 

"Feel good too." Wesley moaned as Angel finally managed to put the cock ring on him. He clenched tightly around Angel's cock as he slowly started to move. "I want you to come. Want to feel you come inside me, please Angel." 

Groaning, Angel thrust as much as he could. "God." He closed his eyes as his balls tightened. "Fuck." 

"God, Angel, I miss this so much. Want to drive you crazy by using every item in the box. I want you to fuck me until we're both too sore and tired to continue." 

Shivering, Angel came with a low grunt. Opening his eyes, he looked up at Wesley, grinning. "This is good. Really good." His hands moved to Wesley's hips, guiding his lover down to the bed. Rolling to his side, Angel ran his hand over Wesley's arm. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Wesley smiled and drew Angel closer. "Why don't you bring some more items from the box to the bed?" 

Angel placed a light kiss on Wesley's lips, and then another. "But I want kisses now." He opened his mouth just a little more with every touch and his tongue moved into Wesley's mouth. His hand gripped his lover's ass. 

Wesley whimpered and rubbed his erection again Angel's hip. He swirled his tongue around his lover's. Breaking the kiss, Wesley shook his head. "Sap." He pressed another kiss against Angel's lips, and then moved down his jaw, stopping only to nip at his throat. "I can't seem to say no to you, though." 

"There's no reason you should." Angel intertwined his legs with Wesley's. "No coming yet." He gave a soft growl as he rolled Wesley over on his back, his body pinning his lover to the bed. His hands reached for Wesley's wrists. 

Wesley moaned and allowed Angel to capture his wrists and put them above his head. "Have I told you lately how much you turn me on when you do this?" Tipping his head up, he tried to kiss Angel again. 

"Since you haven't been home for the past two weeks, I'm going to go with no." Angel buckled both of his lover's wrists into the cuffs that had once held his own hands. "Much better." His mouth found Wesley's again. 

Wesley shivered at the feel of cool metal around his wrist. He tugged at them gently and broke the kiss. "I guess I'm your prisoner." Wiggling his hips under his lover's body, Wesley grinned. "So the question remains, what are you going to do to me now that you have me?" 

"Wouldn't that spoil the surprise?" Angel smirked. His hand moved to hold Wesley's hips down. "Did I give you permission to move?" 

"Do I need permission to move?" Wesley gave Angel a coy look. "Besides I thought you like it when I miss behave." 

"Depends if you want to be punished." Tilting his head, Angel began to kiss Wesley's neck, his teeth grazing his lover's skin. 

Wesley groaned softly and arched his neck towards his lover's mouth. "Angel..." 

Moving his hand down Wesley's body, Angel ran his down the trail of soft hair that led to his lover's cock. Stopping, he carefully avoided it and cupped Wesley's balls. "Love you," he muttered, continuing his kisses along his lover's neck. His own half-hard cock lay in the crook of his lover's hip. 

Arching his hips upward Wesley gasped Angel's name again. "Please... Love you too." Turning his head, he tried to capture Angel's mouth in a kiss only to be denied. Teasingly, he muttered bastard. 

"Good thing you love me." Angel's tongue flickered over the bite marks on Wesley's neck. He grinned when he felt his lover shiver. "So beautiful. So perfect. So... Mine." 

"Yes, yours. Always." Wesley brought his legs up, so his knees brushed against Angel's hips and sides. As an after thought, he smiled. "May I?" 

Angel shook his head. "You're lucky that you're cute." He pulled Wesley's legs higher up and gave a light spank to Wesley's ass, despite the awkward angle. 

Wesley gasped in surprise. "Do I get punish now? Or are you trying to put me to sleep?" 

Remaining silent, Angel pushed Wesley's legs down and got up from the bed. He needed something since obviously Wesley was being stubborn. Walking over to the trunk, he rummaged through it, but didn't find what he was looking for. He moved toward their linen closet. 

Frowning Wesley picked his head up as much as he could. "Angel, what are you looking for?" He watched his lover root through the linen closet. "Love?" Wesley's frown increased when Angel didn't answer him. 

Picking out an old pillowcase that they no longer used, Angel brought it back towards the bed and tore a long strip of material off it. "Remember how the gag broke when you used it to tie my hands." 

"Yes. You're not going to gag me." Wesley laid his head back on his pillow. "If I recall correctly, you hate using a gag. Something about loving to hear my moans." 

"You're very sure of yourself." Angel moved onto the bed, sitting next to Wesley. "Now lift up your head." 

"No." Wesley glanced into Angel's brown eyes. "I'm not going to make this easy on you." 

Bringing the strip of cotton towards Wesley's mouth, Angel watched as his lover refused to let the gag slip between his lips. "If you really don't want this, all you have to do is tell me." Dipping his head down, his mouth found the spot it'd been before he'd gotten up. 

Wesley moaned softly. "Did I say our safe word? And no trying to cheat by slipping that gag in my mouth now." He arched his neck towards Angel's mouth. 

Angel, of course, took the moment of Wesley's next moan to slip the gag between his lips and quickly, he lifted Wesley's head and tied the back. "I'm a vampire; I always cheat." Once again he settled between Wesley's legs, grabbing the lubricant from the nightstand. 

If looks were stakes, Angel would be dust. Wesley continued to glare at his lover as he ran his tongue over the linen. In reply, Wesley mumbled something through the gag, which almost sounded like 'fuck you.' 

The point of a gag in Angel's mind was always to silence a stubborn and wordy partner in play. And Wesley was certainly both of those things. Though the thin material never protected his vampire ears from continuing to listen to his lover's protests. The second point was all up to Angel; he needed to make Wesley feel so good that he forgot about the gag. His hand went straight for Wesley's cock. 

Wesley's body tightened as he forced himself not to respond to Angel's touch; however, his body had other ideas. Arching his hips up, he moaned softly as Angel expertly stroked his length. 

"God, I missed you. When you were gone, I'd touch myself wishing that it was your hand, your mouth, or your ass." With his free hand, Angel pressed slick fingers against Wesley's hole. 

Wesley muttered Angel's name, hoping his lover could understand him. He nodded his head in agreement. As Angel's fingers brushed against his prostate, Wesley's body jerked from the pleasure. 

Removing his hand from Wesley's cock, Angel turned on the vibrating cock ring. "I love this part, watching your face and body and knowing how much you want this." His own cock hardened at the sight of Wesley arching his back in desire. 

Wesley knew he was close. He wondered if Angel was going to allow him to come, or not. His whole body was shaking, and he ached to take Angel into his arms. Wesley jerked his arms, making the handcuffs rattle. 

"Not yet." Removing his fingers, Angel once again lifted his lover's legs up. "Once I'm inside you, you can come whenever you want." The smells of sex alone from Wesley's body made Angel hungry to plunge into his lover and fuck him until they both collapsed. 

Wesley whimpered. He felt Angel slid slowly inside him. Clenching tightly around his lover's cock, Wesley cried out. He made himself think of anything but his lover in order to hold off his impending orgasm. 

"Fuck," Angel groaned; he began to thrust into his lover. He had missed this so much. "I love you." Leaning down, he started kissing Wesley's neck again. Realizing that he wanted his lover's mouth, Angel undid the gag and immediately began to kiss Wesley. 

Whatever words Wesley was going to say when the gag was off were quickly swallowed by Angel. His tongue battled against Angel's until he felt his balls tighten. Jerking his head back as he came, almost painfully. 

Growling into his lover's mouth, Angel let his own orgasm rush over his body. He continued to thrust until his cock had softened. 

Wesley kept kissing Angel, until he felt his lover stop thrusting. Breaking the kiss, he smiled. "I love you." He captured Angel's mouth again, gently pressing his lips against his lover's and nibbling at Angel's bottom lip. 

"Love you too," Angel muttered. Reaching between them, he removed the cock ring from Wesley's length. 

Wesley hissed softly, and then sighed in relief. "Maybe I should go away more often, if this is the reception when I come home to." Wesley kissed down Angel's chin and over his neck, muttering sweet nothings as he made his way up towards his lover's ear. 

"Don't want you to go anywhere. Can't stand that." Pulling out from his lover, Angel then reached for the handcuffs, undoing them, and adjusted against Wesley so they were both completely lying down. He smiled in content as Wesley's arms wrapped around him. 

"Mmmm." Wesley nuzzled Angel's neck. "Here is good. More than good." He squirmed as he brought the sheet up and around them. "Missed this the most." 

"Yeah. But at least you had someone to cuddle with. I'm so glad both you and Connor are home." Angel placed a kiss on Wesley's forehead. 

"Your son doesn't cuddle. He kicks hard for someone his age." Wesley shifted lower and kissed Angel's collarbone. "He only cuddles with you." 

"I just have higher kick tolerance." Angel ran his hand through Wesley's hair. "He likes to cuddle with his Aunt Cordy. I think it's the boobs." 

"Yes, well, there are...err nice. Soft, yet firm." Wesley trailed off and stroked down Angel's back lightly. 

Angel chuckled lightly. "Didn't think you got that far with Cordy," he teased. "Yeah, I also have eyes." 

Wesley blushed and turned around in Angel's arms. He didn't want to face his lover while he confessed his past blunder. "Yes, well the first time was a complete disaster. However, the second time I dare say was amazing. In fact, it took me a moment to realize that it was Cordelia." 

"That's just because you were thinking of me." Angel ran his fingers down Wesley's arm and kissed his shoulder blade. 

"You wish I was thinking of you." Wesley turned his head and smirked. "Not every fantasy was about you." He entwined his hand with Angel's. 

"Never figured they were. I just like to think that." Grinning, Angel leaned in and kissed Wesley. Reaching over to the nightstand, he turned off the lamp and settled back down in bed. His hand reached out for Wesley's again. 

"Night, Angel." Wesley took Angel's hand and held it. "Love you." He closed his eyes and snuggled against his lover. 

"Love you too." Angel relaxed into Wesley's embrace.


End file.
